prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Page
| birth_place = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | trainer = Adam Flash Ernie Moore Michael Elgin | debut = November 12, 2006 | retired = }} Julian Micevski (September 20, 1989) is a Canadian professional wrestler best known by his ring name Ethan Page. He is currently signed to Impact Wrestling. He is known for his work in the Canadian independent circuit as well as his work in American promotions including Ring Of Honor and EVOLVE Wrestling, where he is a former one-time Evolve Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career Micevski debuted as early as November 2006 at the age of 17. His earliest known match was during the November 12, 2006 edition of Pure Wrestling Association, where under his ring name Julian Logan, competed in a four-way match against Sean Cassidy, the Independent Soldier and Alex York. Afterwards, he went on to work extensively in the Canadian independent circuit for numerous promotions. Alpha-1 Wrestling (2010-present) Page's first match for Alpha-1 Wrestling was as early as February 21, 2010, during which he defeated Colin Delaney. During his time in Alpha-1, Page wrestled against names including Kevin Steen, Rhino, Petey Williams, Johnny Gargano, Sonjay Dutt, Shane Douglas, Nunzio and Carlito. By June 29, 2013, Page won his first title in the promotion at A1 Insanity, where he defeated Cheech Hernandez, RJ City and the reigning champion Mike Rollins to win the A1 Alpha Male title. His reign ender on May 11, 2014 at Immortal Kombat 2, where he was defeated by the challenger Alessandro Del Bruno. His next title opportunity was held on November 15, 2015 at Final Act 6, where Page competed in a Four-Way Elimination Match against Scotty O'Shea, Alessandro Del Bruno and Ashley Sixx but did not succeed in becoming the new Alpha Male Champion. On November 27, 2016 at Final Act 7, Page challenged the reigning champion Kobe Durst for the A1 Alpha Male Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. On March 19, 2017 at No Laughing Matter, Page competed in a tournament for the A1 Outer Limits Championship, advancing in the semifinal after eliminating Dominic Garrini. In the finals, he defeated Josh Alexander to become the new A1 Outer Limits Champion. By May 14 at Immortal Kombat V, Page's reign was ended after losing his title defense match against Maxwell Jacob Feinstein. On June 18 at Do Or Do Not There Is No Try, Page teamed with Cody Rhodes to challenge the reigning champions team Virus (Gavin Quinn & Josh Alexander) to become the new A1 Tag Team Champions. This marked Page's first tag team title reign. By November 26, Page held Southside Wrestling Entertainment's World Heavyweight Championship, successfully defending it at Final Act 8, against Josh Alexander. The following month on December 17 at Watch The Throne 5, Page again successfully retained the SWE Heavyweight Championship, defeating Gregory Iron. On January 21, 2018 at Wrestlers Gone Wild, Page and Cody Rhodes lost the A1 Tag Team titles to team Western Med Connection (Dr. Daniel C. Rockingham & Jim Nye) in a tag team gauntlet match. Between the months of February and April, Page successfully defended the SWE World Heavyweight Championship against challengers including Alessandro Del Bruno, Josh Briggs, Mark Wheeler, Kobe Durst and Mark Wheeler. On August 19 at Diamond In The Rough, Page had one title opportunity for the A1 Alpha Male Championship, competing in a Sudden Death Rules Fatal Four-Way match against Josh Alexander, Steve Brown and the reigning champion Rickey Shane Page. On September 2, Page competed in the 2018 A1 King Of Hearts Tournament, during which he was eliminated in the first round by JT Dunn. On November 4 at Forever Causin A Ruckus, Page defeated reigning champion Maxwell Jacob Friedman to win Xcite Wrestling's Heavyweight Championship. The following year, Page returned on January 20, 2019 at Buck Wild 2, teaming with fellow Ring of Honor wrestler ACH in challenging reigning champions team Space Pirates (Shane Sabre & Space Monkey) for the A1 Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the tag team titles. Ring Of Honor (2009, 2013-2014) Page's first match was held on July 25, 2009 during the second night of the Death before Dishonor VII event, in a dark match, teaming with The Flatliners (Asylum & Matt Burns) in an eight-man tag match lost to Alex Payne, Andy Ridge & Bobby Dempsey. Six months later, Page returned on November 14 at The Omega Effect, teaming with Michael Von Payton in a dark tag match lost to Alex Payne & Bobby Dempsey. Page returned on May 4, 2013 at Border Wars, teaming with Josh Alexander in a dark tag match defeating The Flatliners. Four months later, Page returned on September 28 at A New Dawn, in his first featured match, debuting with Josh Alexander under the team name Monster Mafia. However, they lost their debut tag match against team reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly). By 2014, Page became a regular member of the ROH roster. On April 18, he returned to ring-action at Future Of Honor, defeating Zizou Middoux. By June 6 during the first night of Road To Best In The World event, he debuted his ring name Ethan Gabriel Owens, losing his debut match against Tommaso Ciampa. On the following night of the event, Owens rebounded from his loss, defeating Zizou Middoux. On July 18 during the second night of the Summer Heat Tour, Owens competed in a Four-Way match against RD Evans, Matt Taven and Moose. During the July 26 episode of ROH, Owens and Josh Alexander reunited as team Monster Mafia to challenge the reigning champions team reDRagon for the ROH World Tag Team Championship, but did not succeed in winning the titles. Team Monster Mafia wrestled during the Death Before Dishonor XII and All Star Extravaganza VI events before the end of the year. At All Star Extravaganza VI, Monster Mafia wrestled their final ROH match in a Four-Corner Survival match against teams Moose & RD Evans, team Decade (Adam Page & BJ Whitmer) and Caprice Coleman & Takaaki Watanabe. EVOLVE Wrestling (2014-2017) On May 9, 2014, Page and Josh Alexander debuted as team Monster Mafia at EVOLVE 29, in a tag match lost to The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado). The following night at EVOLVE 30, Page returned to compete in a Three-Way Match against Jigsaw and Chuck Taylor. The following year, Page returned on March 26, 2015 at EVOLVE 39, where he lost to Chris Hero. During the course of the year, Page competed in EVOLVE events, wresting against future WWE stars including Johnny Gargano, Lio Rush, Martin Stone, Anthony Nese and Rich Swann. He also wrestled known freelance talent including AR Fox and Peter Kaasa. Page returned the following year on January 22, 2016 at EVOLVE 53, losing a match against PJ Black. Page went on to wrestle against more future WWE superstars including Tommaso Ciampa, Anthony Nese, Sami Callihan, Drew Galloway and Ethan Carter III. He ended the year with a match on December 11 at EVOLVE 75, defeating Dick Togo. By September 22, 2017 at EVOLVE 92, Page won his first title after he and partner ACH defeating the reigning champions Anthony Henry & James Drake to win the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship. This title reign was astonishingly short-lived after losing the tag team champion to team Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka) the following night on September 23 at EVOLVE 93. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) During the November 9, 2017 tapings (aired as the January 4, 2018 episode of iMPACT!) debuting under the ring name Chandler Park, accompanied to the ring by Joseph Park, he defeated Jon Bolen. During the November 10, 2017 tapings (aired as the January 18, 2018 episode of iMPACT!), Park lost to Kongo Kong. After a short-lived alliance with Joseph Park, the following year he began wrestling under his previous name Ethan Page. His first match of the year was not until October 14, 2018 at Bound for Glory XIV, where Page teamed with Matt Sydal in losing a tag match against newcomer Rich Swann and the returning Willie Mack. During the October 18 episode of iMPACT!, Page won his first singles match of the year, defeating Trevor Lee. On the November 1 episode of iMPACT!, Page & Sydal challenged the reigning champions team Latin American Exchange (LAX) (Ortiz & Santana) for the World Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. On the December 6 episode of iMPACT!, Page defeated Matt Sydal in a Qualifying Match to earn a place in the Ultimate X Match at Homecoming. The following year, Page returned for the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT! to team with Matt Sydal and team oVe (Dave Crist, Jake Crist & Sami Callihan) in a ten-man tag match lost to Rich Swann, Willie Mack and The Rascalz (Dezmond Xavier, Trey Miguel & Zachary Wentz). At Homecoming, Page competed in the Ultimate X against Rich Swann, Jake Crist and Trey Miguel, ending in Swann becoming the new X Division Champion. On the January 18 episode of iMPACT!, Page defeated Eddie Edwards by disqualification. On the January 25 episode of iMPACT!, Page lost a match against his Ultimate X opponent Trey Miguel. In wrestling *'Finishingmoves' **''Head Shot'' (Slingshot Cutter) **''Spinning Dwayne'' (Spinning Side Slam) **''Total Package Piledriver'' (Package Piledriver) *'Signatures' **''A Good Right Hand'' (Right Handed Punch) **Air Raid Crash hold spun out into a DDT **''Air Walk Elbow'' (Jumping Elbow Drop) **Back Body Drop **''Body Guy'' (Elevated Twisting Butterfly Backbreaker) **''Fast Snap DDT'' (Snap DDT) **''Inside Out Slam'' (Inverted Gutwrench Suplex) **Karate Kick **''Lazy Lesnar'' (Spin-Out Facebuster) **Middle Rope Diving Enzuigiri **Multiple Powerbomb Variations: ***Apron ***Kneeling ***Release **Multiple Powerslam Variations: ***''Bag of Shit'' (Fallaway) ***''Canadian Goldberg'' (Vertical Suplex Power) ***Sitout Spinebuster ***Top Rope Power ***''Vanity Search'' (Cross-Armed Iconoclasm) **''Simple Ass Leg Drop'' (Jumping Leg Drop) **Suicide Crossbody **''Tanned Sheamus'' (Running Bicycle Kick) **''Toss Out'' (Rolling Release Suplex) *'Tag teams and stables' **Beauty And The Beast **Monster Mafia **Most Valuable Egos **Motion Picture **The Men Of The Year **The North *'Nicknames' **'"All Ego"' **"The Motion Picture" Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Absolute Championship (3 times) *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Michael Elgin *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' **A1 Alpha Male Championship (1 time) *'Black Label Pro' **BLP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Deathproof Fight Club' **Deathproof Fight Club Championship (1 time) *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) with ACH *'Fringe Pro Wrestling' **FPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Josh Alexander *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Josh Alexander *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Josh Alexander *'Pro Wrestling Battle Arts' **Battle Arts Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Josh Alexander *'Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers' **King of Toronto (2013) **UNION Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UNION Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Joey Kings *'Xcite Wrestling' **Xcite Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Twitter Page Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Battle Arts alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling (Canada) alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Durham Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New School Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:AAW Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions